


The next step

by Lady_Marquez93



Series: revelation [15]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Sexual Content, Trickster Loki, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Marquez93/pseuds/Lady_Marquez93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So there will be some lady loki/reader in the beginning and after that loki and the reader rediscover each other</p>
    </blockquote>





	The next step

**Author's Note:**

> So there will be some lady loki/reader in the beginning and after that loki and the reader rediscover each other

Once you slid back Loki gets out of bed and stands next to it, he closes his eyes and almost immediately you see a faint green light to your right and when you look you can see an exact replica of him next to you on the bed.

"Wow, he looks just like you." you say amazed and look back a Loki, eyes still closed with concentration.

"Not anymore." you hear.

You look next to you again and see Lady Loki looking at you. You blush and smile at her, she beckons you with her finger to come closer and while you let your fingers gently glide over her body you end up with her lips and you catch them in a passionate kiss. You moan together as you breasts gently touch and Lady Loki lets her hand go up and cups your breast in her hand. Her other hand goes to the small of your back and pushes you slowly to her and up. You slide further up on the bed until your breasts hang in front of her mouth and while she keeps massaging your breast she takes the nipple of the other in her mouth and sucks on it gently. You grab the headboard of the bed and arch your back while you let your head fall back and a sigh escapes your lips.

When you hear slight groan, your head turns to the left and your breath falters in your throat when you see that Loki is sitting down in the chair and strokes his obvious bulge in his pants, you bite your lip while your eyes intently look at his hand, your eyes then flicker to his, the green almost black with lust. Your attention is drawn as Lady Loki places a hand on you cheek and pulls your face towards her to give you a kiss.

"I think he likes to watch," she says, "or do you want him to join us?"

You look at Loki once more, slid down into the chair, his hand now in his pants softly making up and down movements. You can not deny that you want to feel him in your hands, to carres him with your fingers but you don't know whether you are ready.

"It's okay if you're not ready for it, my love," Lady Loki says,"he loves you more then anything, he will understand and he will wait for you as long as he has too, you know this."

Although Lady Loki spoke softly to you, you see that Loki nods his head, indicating that he agrees with his female form. Then you feel her finger under your chin and she turns your face towards her.

"Let's just stick to the two of us, hm? Besides, he can not give you anything I can not." she says and you hear Loki snort at that.

You smile up to her and you lean forward so that your lips meet again in an intense kiss, her fingers move down over your body, circling your nipples, nails that go over your belly and you moan as she gently slips a finger into you.

"God, you're so wet already for me." she moans.

Lady Loki pushes a second finger inside you and your hips roll forward, impaling yourself on her long thin fingers. One of your own hands move to her breast and you start massaging it slowly making her arch her back slightly. Somewhere from the side you hear Loki's breathing become heavy. You dare a glance in his direction and see his hand moving in long slow strokes over his rock hard shaft, his bathrobe is open and his other hand lays flat on his chest to stroke his nipples through the facbric but from experience you know they will be sensitive. Your eyes move further up and his mouth hangs open slightly, eyes dark with lust.

"And we hardly even started yet." Lady Loki says, rolling her eyes.

You start to laugh and look at her again, then she leans forward and kisses you.

"I wonder how you taste down there."

Your breath falters in your throat at her words and she smiles against your lips.

"You like the prospect thereof? I between your legs, my tongue inside you, working on your wet pussy, licking you to orgasme?"

"Yes, please." your groan.

"Hm, begging will get you everything, my love."

One last kiss follows and then she pushes you back until both of you are on your knees, she maneuvers you so that you end up in the cushions with your back and your head against the headboard of the bed. You feel her hands on your knees and while she looks at you she pushes your knees apart, her hands slide up from your knees to the inside of your thighs and your breath quickens a little bit when you think about what she is going to do. She then places her hands next to your hips and lowers herself so she lies on her stomach with her head above your slit. She lowers her head slightly and breathes in your scent.

"Hm, if your taste just as delicious as you smell then this will be such a feast." she purrs.

Slowly she lowers her head and when her tongue slowly goes over your slit, from back to front and she runs a little circle around your clit, you close your eyes of pleasure and your head falls against the head end of the bed.

"Oh god ..." you groan.

"You like that?"

"Yes.....just please...."

"Please what, my dove?"

"More, I need more ..."

"As you wish."

She lets her tongue slide over your slit again and then pushes it a bit inside you, you feel her fingers at your labia and she pulls them apart to help you fully open up for her and automatically you open your legs to give her more room. Suddenly her tongue penetrates so impossibly deep inside you and sweeps across the walls of your insides your hands shoot to her long think hair and you grab it tightly, making her moan.

"God, I feel you so deep inside me." you sigh.

Lady Loki withdraws her tongue slowly and looks at you from under her eyelashes.

"Well, I am his clone after all, including his Silvertongue .." she says and gives you a wink.

"Yeah, obviously." you pant.

You feel how Lady Loki presses a smile against your clit and then resumes her task of licking and gently biting you, pushing you to orgasme ridiculously fast with her 'silvertongue'. You feel a warm feeling in your lower abdomen and you put your hands beside you on the mattress to roll your hips up with each lick she takes. Your breathing becomes heavier and moaning you lay your head back against the headboard.

"Y/N ...." you suddenly hear to your right.

You roll your head to the side and make contact with the green eyes of your true love, he looks at you full of love and adoration, your eyes go down, his hand now moving quickly over his shaft back and forth and when your eyes go up again you see that his look at what his female form does to you. Suddenly Lady Loki pushes her tongue impossible deep inside you again and sweeps it over your inner walls. Your eyes wander to her and when you find emerald eyes who look at you, you almost fall over the edge, your hips go up with every swipe and when she slips a long slender finger inside you and curves it you reach your peak moaning. Your whole body shivers while Lady Loki keeps licking you and her finger continues to curve inside you and eventually it becomes too much. Your hand goes down and suddenly her tongue curls around your fingers, sucking them deep into her mouth. She comes up and crawls over you, you're a little fuzzy from your orgasm and before you can do anything she kisses you passionately on your lips, forcing apart your lips and when she grinds her hips down and, making contact with your mound you moan into her mouth.

"Fuck." you hear all of a sudden.

Both of you turn your head and you see Loki frantically pulling at his erection but the frown on his face tells you that something is wrong.

"What's wrong?" you ask.

"I can not .... I do not know why ..." it sounds helpless.

"I do," Lady Loki says, and goes sitting sideways between your legs,"you need a womans touch."

"What?" Loki says.

"The touch of a woman's hand, also seems logical if you're used to this," she says and nods at you, "that your own touch is not enough."

"Yes, but ...."

"Come here." you say suddenly.

Loki's eyes move to you and he slowly stands up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, very sure."

You move backwards to make room on the bed while Lady Loki moves to the foot of the bed. Loki halts beside the bed and you tap on the spot next to you with your hand while you lie on your side and your head is supported with your hand. Slowly Loki goes lying next to you on his side but also ensures that there is space between you.

"If you go lying so far away from me, I can do little." you say.

Before Loki can do anything you move closer until you almost touch each other and you reach your right hand out to his erection, which has already become somewhat flaccid again. You take it gently in your hand, making Loki moan. You move your hand up and down and feel him slowly harder again, you move your hips a little closer to him and put your leg over his hips and immediately Loki grabs your hip firmly with his hand.

"Y/N, please, do not bring me into temptation, I can not ...."

You momentarily release his erection to place your hand on his cheek and you watch him intently.

"Loki, I can not keep you at a distance forever and I don't want too either. I want too be one with you again someday. That I can only achieve by searching my limits, trust me, let me do this, okay?"

Loki nods his head and takes his hand off of your hip but you place yours on top of it, forcing him to keep his hand where it is. While you keep looking at each other you slowly release his hand to bring yours down again and take his erection in hand, still hard, and you slowly move your hand up and down, looking at his face. Enjoying the pleasure you already see there you smile at him and when you let your other hand go down and start playing with his balls he groans softly. Loki bites his lip and his eyes go down, roaming over your breasts that are pressed together.

"You two are so stunning together."

Lady Loki suddenly says and then you remember she is also still with you. You look at her, hands clenching the sheets and you know she has a hard time keeping still.

"Just look at him, how he looks at you, such adoration and desire in one look." she whispers.

When you slide away his foreskin and caress his most sensitive spot his eyes close and his head rolls back, he grabs your thigh slightly firmer with his hand and he starts to slowly roll his hips forward, fucking himself in the tight hole your fingers make for him. When he suddenly feels your lips in his neck he opens his eyes and looks at you, hand leaving your thigh to cup the back of your head in his hand.

"I love you." he whispers in your ear.

You look up at him, green eyes trailing down your body and when he licks his lips your right hand takes over from your left which reaches for the one cupping your head and you lace your fingers together, slowly you guide that hand down your body untill it cups your breast. Loki follows your hands with his eyes but he doesn't take controll, letting you decide.

You encourage him to knead your breast and slowly his fingers begin to move, his eyes look at you and you nod reassuringly at him. He then uses a little more force, making you moan. You let him knead your breast for a moment, enjoying his touch and eventually turn your laced fingers so that your fingertips point downwards and you slowly move your hands down, Loki lets himself be guided by you, over your belly, abdomen but when his fingers make contact with your pubic hair he offers resistance.

"Y/N..."

"Loki, it's okay, I want to feel you again, I need to feel you, don't you want to touch me?"

"Of course I do, you have no idea how hard it is for me, to not touch you."

You let go of his hand and place it on his cheek and to your surprise he lets his hand lie on your abdomen.

"Touch me." you say.

"Under one condition." he says.

"Everything."

"I want you to tell me if you feel uncomfortable."

"Of course."

"Even though it's only a little bit, I do not want to force you into something that you will regret later."

"I can never regret you, Loki, you're the best thing that ever happened to me, now please, touch me."

Your left leg is still lying over his hip, and you rotate your hips slightly to give him some more room and you feel his hand slowly slide down. Meanwhile, you are still caressing his erection although with a little less attention. Your whole focus is on that hand that slips down deeper and when he touches you slit lightly you groan and roll your hips forward against his touch.

"Fuck ..." you say at the same time and unconsiously you squeeze his member.

"Sorry, I'm sorry,..." you say when realizing what you did.

"Don't, please, it felt good, you feel so good, your so wet, love...." he groans.

You look at his green eyes, focussed on you and you squeeze him again while your hand goes up and down his shaft, repeating the motions several times while Loki keeps sliding his fingers back ad forth over your slit, making sure he does not enter you. After some time of this you start rolling your hips impatiently against them, silently begging him to fuck you with his fingers and as if he can read your thoughts he slips one inside you. Your eyes close of pleasure but you know he looks at you intently, searching for any sigh of discomfert but when there comes none he slowly pushes another inside. Then you suddenly feel a little discomfort and you open your eyes, looking at Loki, his eyes, you focus completly on his eyes and therfore he emediatly sees your trouble and he wants to withdraaw his hand but you grab his wrist stopping him.

"Don't you dare stop." you say, intent on following through with this.

"But you are feeling uncomfortable, I can see it in your eyes, your not ready yet...."

"Just.....just keep your eyes on me, and talk to me, I need to hear your voice." you say pleading.

Loki nods and slides a little closer to you, in the meantime slowly slipping his fingers through your slit.

"It's okay, it's me, I'm here, love, your with me, I love you," he kisses your lips softly and looks back at you again,"you are so beautiful and you feel so good, I missed you, I missed touching you, caress your soft body, to love you as only I can."

You focus on his eyes and voice and eventually the discomfort flows away from your body and out of your eyes.

"That's it, that's good, just like that, love." he says to you and smiles.

Very carefully he lets a finger slip inside, looking at you closely and when he curls his finger a jolt of pleasure surges through your body. The only things heard in the room is your ragged breathing and sometimes a strangled moan from him and you, both your hips are making rolling motions now and you feel your climax aproaching.

"Kiss me." you say breathless.

Without hesitating he closes the little distance there is between you and he kisses you slowly and when his tongue slips inside he makes sure to keep looking at you, searching your eyes for a sigh of discomfort but it still does not come. It is enough to push you over the edge and you breath out, moaning his name. Almost emidiatly after you feel a sticky fluid splashing against your hand and lower abdomen and your name rolling of his lips in a soft moan.

You feel how Loki withdraws his fingers from you and you shiver from the loss. Loki moves them to his lips, while looking at you he licks them clean, curling his tongue around them, moaning sinfully and closing his eyes.

"By the Gods, you taste good."

You even hear Lady Loki moan deep in her throat by the action, making you chuckle a little. That makes Loki loop up and with a flick of his hand she is gone.

"I don't think we need her anymore tonight.

Another flick and he holds a wet cloth in his hand and cleans himself of and then starts on the cum that has landed on your lower abdomen. He finishes his task and then lets the cloth fall beside the bed before he lies down.

"Come here." he says.

You smile and nestle yourself in his arms, sighing contently. Loki pulls the covers over you and kisses the top of your head.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Never been better." you say.

You listen to his calm breathing and the beating of his heart and you feel your eyes fall shut.

"Thank you." Loki suddenly says, so soft that you almost do not hear it.

"For what?"

"For what you've given me, what you have allowed me to do."

"It was amazing, it felt good, familiar," you get up a little and look at him, "I felt safe, loved, as a woman should feel with the man she loves."

"Good, that's good to hear," he says, laughing,"I know we probably are a long way from really coupling again but Lady Loki was right, I will wait for you to be ready to receive me again."

"I know."

You put your head back on his chest and draw some imaginary figures on his stomach.

"Loki?" you ask.

"Hmm."

"Can you do a trick for me?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"A trick."

"What kind of trick?" 

"I do not know, anything."

Loki comes up and looks around, he reaches for the nightstand and takes a scarf out, he lays it in your hand and moves his hand over it and the scarf is changing before your eyes in a beautiful yellow flower. Loki picks up the stem and slides it behind your ear and then gives you a kiss on your cheek.

"Can you walk?"

"If you help me." you say.

Loki goes standing next to the bed as he places a robe around himself and then around you, he helps you up and lays his arm around your waist to walk with you to the doors of the balcony. When you are standing before it he stops.

"Look at this."

Loki lays his hand upon the glass and slowly ice flowers appear on the glass. You laugh and after a minute almost the entire window is covered in a thin layer of ice. You reach your hand to it and when you touch it you can feel the cold and shiver involuntarily.

"Unbelievable." you say admiringly.

"I want to show you something else."

He helps you to the bathroom and sets you on the edge of the tub. With a gesture he turns on the tap and the tub when the water is a few inches below the rim, he lets it stop. He asks you to sit on your knees in front of the bath and then you look at him expectantly.

"Dip your hands under water and make a bowl with them, then keep that to around half a meter above the water and let the water escape in one narrow beam when I say."

You do what he says, and while waiting for his mark, he stretches out his hand with the flat side towards the water and you see a faint blue light appear and follow it with your eyes. First the water in the bath freezes and when there is only a small gap he nods and then you let the water escape in a small beam. As soon as it hits the water it freezes just like the beam does and the water that you have in your hand.

"Let go." he says.

You gently take your hands apart and your eyes sparkle with excitement when you see that that water is also frozen and that Loki created a ice fountain in your bath. Loki helps your stand up and you look at it.

"It's brilliant," you say and you turn to face him, "you see, being a Frost Giant has its perks."

Loki smiles and gives you a kiss, his arms go around your waist and he gathers you close to him. When you hear the sound of breaking ice behind you, you turn around and see that the ice has defrosted again and steam comes from it.

"How did you do that?" you ask.

"I can do more than tricks with ice. Care to share a bath with me, my love?"

"Always."

You let the slide robe of your body but when you want to step in the bath Loki is holding you back, first he gets in the bath and you then reaches his hand to help you. He sits down slowly and as you sit next to him, he places his arm around you and he feels you completely relaxing in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!


End file.
